Early Winter
by tomatolovers2
Summary: Roderich and Gilbert have a complicated and secret relationship that won't have a good end. A short songfic about PruAus that I cried myself to write :v it's shitty because I'm new at writing this kind of stuff but I hope you like it. -what a bad summary, I'm soo sorry


**Early Winter**

_You, you know how to get me so low  
My heart had a crash when we spoke  
I can't fix what you broke  
You, you always have a reason  
Again and again this feeling  
Why do I give in?  
And I always was, always was one for crying  
I always was one for tears_

- Get off my sight, you…you fool! – Roderich screamed in an angry tone as he threw a flowerpot in Gilbert's direction, missing his head just for a few inches as the pot hit the wall with force. – I'm tired of your lies, Gilbert! Just tired!

- Calm down, Roderich…I swear it's not my fault! Things just happened like this…I can't change it… – Gilbert said in a worried tone as he tried to hold Roderich's arms and make him look into his eyes, chewing on his bottom lip when he noticed that the Austrian was heavily crying. – I didn't want to…but I've to leave…Old Fritz needs me…my people need me, liebe…

Roderich breathed in deeply when he heard that and quickly yanked his arms from Gilbert as he started hitting his broad chest with his fists.

- Don't you dare call me like this! I was ready to leave everything for you…even my Empress …but to you it's always Fritz first…always him! – Roderich said almost in a hiss as he remained hitting his hands against Gilbert, stopping midway as he leaned his forehead against his chest while crying desperately. – I- I need you more than them, Gilbert…I need you so much…why do you always have to leave me alone? I'm tired of being alone…I don't want to be alone again…not again…

Gilbert sighed sadly when he heard that and was about to hug Roderich when he heard the sound of his horses approaching the house.

- I need to go, Roderich…see you tomorrow, alright? – Gilbert said with a soft smile as he held Roderich's face between his hands and pressed a loving kiss on his forehead before quickly turning around as he walked toward the door, not having the guts to look at the Austrian and see such sadness inside those violet eyes he loved so much.

_The sun's getting cold, It's snowing  
Looks like an Early Winter for us  
Looks like an Early Winter for us  
An Early Winter  
Oh I need you to turn me over_

Gilbert ran a hand through his silvery hair before adjusting his black hat on his head while galloping toward Old Fritz, feeling his heart beating faster when he saw Roderich standing on the other side of the battlefield while mounting his brown horse.

- Preußen, go there and say to that weakling that the final battle will happen tomorrow. – Frederick said in a sour tone as he glared at Roderich from the distance, making Gilbert tighten his fingers around the reins of his horse. – Are you hearing me?

- Ja, I'm hearing you, Old Fritz…don't worry…- Gilbert said with a serious expression as he pulled the reins and started galloping quickly toward Roderich when he saw the Austrian doing the same.

-What did he say? – Roderich asked with a blank expression as he looked at Gilbert while holding tightly on the reins of his own horse, feeling his heart almost jumping from his mouth as he looked inside the crimson eyes he loved more than anything in his life.

- He asked me to say that the final battle will be tomorrow… - Gilbert said in a nervous tone as he looked at Roderich before gazing inside his violet eyes as if he was trying to say something. – Meet me in the same place tonight…please…

Roderich raised an eyebrow when he heard that and nodded discretely before quickly turning around as he galloped toward his troop to talk with his soldiers.

_It's sad the map of the world is on you  
The moon gravitates around you  
The seasons escape you  
and I always was, always was one for crying_

Roderich parted his lips to let out a shaky and pleasured breath as he ran his nails over Gilbert's bare and pale back when the Prussian hit his prostate with force, making the world spin in front of his eyes as he moaned.

Bodies moving in sync and mingling breaths inside the hidden and makeshift tent far from their troops as they clang desperately to each other.

Gilbert held tightly on Roderich's thin waist as he moved deeply inside him, feeling his whole body pulsating as he came powerfully in the same time as the Austrian, carefully collapsing over the smaller as they enjoyed that peaceful and short time together.

- Ich liebe dich, Roddy… für immer - Gilbert whispered with a tired expression as he gazed inside Roderich's eyes before leaning down as he pressed a warm and nearly desperate kiss on his lips, quickly hiding his face against his neck when he felt his eyes getting teary.

- Ich liebe dich auch, Gil… mehr als alles andere... – Roderich whispered in a tearful tone as he wrapped his arms tightly around Gilbert, feeling his heart clenching inside his chest as he held the Prussian close to his bare chest while caressing his silvery hair.

_I always was one for tears  
No, I never was, never was one for lying  
You lied to me all of these years_

Roderich looked around in the Prussian side and tightened his fingers around the hilt of his sword when he couldn't find Gilbert or Old Fritz.

- Mr. Austria…are you sure he said the battle would be today? – A blond soldier asked in a worried tone as he approached Roderich. – You know we can't trust a Prussian…they're always lying about everything…specially in a battlefield…

Roderich shook his head when he heard that and ran a hand through his hair as he checked his watch again, widening his eyes when he heard his soldiers screaming when the Prussian troops attacked them from the opposite side, taking them by surprise.

- Prepare the troops! Now! – Roderich screamed in a demanding tone as he ran toward his horse to mount it, gasping loudly when he felt a Prussian soldier pushing him against the ground. – Get off me, Dummkopf!

The Austrian quickly punched the man's face and picked his sword as he mounted his horse, quickly galloping toward the battle front to fight with his troop, feeling a knot forming on his throat when he noticed Gilbert staring at him with a blank expression.

_The sun's getting cold, It's snowing  
Looks like an Early Winter for us  
Looks like an Early Winter for us  
An Early Winter  
Oh I need you to turn me over_

Roderich took a deep breath when he felt his body begging for some rest after a day fighting with the Prussians. He quickly raised his sword when he saw a soldier trying to attack him and widened his eyes when he saw a soldier from his own troop trying to attack Gilbert from behind.

- Gilbert! No! – Roderich screamed in panic as he killed the Prussian soldier and quickly started running toward Gilbert before throwing himself behind the Prussian, gasping when he felt the cold ax piercing his body.

- R-Roderich…Mein Gott…nein, nein, nein…- Gilbert called in panic as he held Roderich by the waist after killing the Austrian soldier, feeling his tears streaming down his face as he pulled the other toward a hidden area with tall trees to protect him from his troop, praying to all the Gods he knew to keep Roderich alive.

_Why?  
Why do you act so stupid?  
Why?  
You know that I'm always right_

- I-It's cold, liebe…a-and I'm feeling s-so light…- Roderich said in a faint whisper as he gazed up at Gilbert with a lost look, making his face turn paler as the blood ran freely from the left side of his abdomen.

- D-Don't say t-that, Roddy…you said you would stay with me…don't leave me alone…- Gilbert said between heavy sobs as he tried to stanch Roderich's wound, crying even more when he noticed the Austrian's body getting heavier with each passing second. – Now I'm the one asking to you…d-don't leave me…I need you, Specs…

_It looks like an Early Winter for us  
It hurts & I can't remember sunlight  
An Early Winter for us  
The leaves are changing color for us  
& it gets too much, yeah it gets so much  
Starting over & over & over again  
& it gets too much, yeah it gets so much  
Starting over & over & over again  
& it gets too much, yeah it gets so much  
It looks like an Early Winter for us_

- N-No, Specs…p-please…open y-your eyes, liebe…don't do t-this to me, I'm b-begging you…open t-these beautiful v-violet eyes I l-love so much…p-please… - Gilbert begged in a broken tone as he pressed Roderich's dead body against his chest, feeling his tears falling over the Austrian's pale and peaceful face, as if he was just sleeping.

Gilbert looked down at Roderich when he felt the other suddenly getting lighter and widened his crimson eyes in despair when he saw the Austrian vanishing inside his arms like dust.

- No, no, no…no! Roderich! No! Don't do this do me! Shit, shit! I won't live without you, you sissy pants! I won't! – The Prussian said in a desperate tone as he pulled on his silvery hair before covering his face with both hands, mentally wishing he could disappear along with Roderich.

The Prussian suddenly opened his eyes when he heard the sound of flesh being ripped and slowly looked down at his own chest, smiling weakly when he saw a sword piercing his own flesh. He looked up at the soldier that had pierced him and chuckled quietly as he slowly fell backwards, feeling a few tears sliding down his pale cheeks as he too started vanishing like dust.

- D-Danke… - Gilbert whispered faintly as he slowly closed his eyes, hoping that he could meet Roderich soon as the place around him turned colder and darker. – Wait for me, prissy…

_Ich liebe dich, Roddy…__für immer_

_Ich liebe dich auch, Gil…__mehr als alles andere..._


End file.
